


Звенелки и серпопарды

by A_Freiheit



Series: Тебе нужна не любовь [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit
Summary: Лисандр Скамандер знал, что против Скорпиуса Малфоя у него нет никаких шансов.
Relationships: Lysander Scamander/Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Тебе нужна не любовь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Звенелки и серпопарды

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Триначандра
> 
> Продолжение фанфика ["Легилименция"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hp20_gpg13_drabbles_mini/works/25335592).

Лисандр Скамандер знал, что против Скорпиуса Малфоя у него нет никаких шансов. Нет, не потому, что он был хуже, но потому, что Роза не видела никого, кроме Скорпиуса. Не замечала. 

Лисандр знал, как она любила Скорпиуса. Он видел это в каждом ее действии, слышал в каждом слове. Несмотря на то, как Скорпиус обижал ее, как он ее унижал — и пусть звучит громко, но у Лисандра не было другого слова, — Роза продолжала любить его.

А Лисандр любил Розу. Он делал вид, что пытается выкинуть ее из головы, но по-настоящему избавиться от мыслей о Розе у Лисандра никогда не получалось. Сколько романов было у него за три последних в года Хогвартсе — он не считал. Просто Роза была такая одна — особенная; и самое смешное: однажды он сказал ей об этом.

Они шли на уход за магическими существами — и это один из моментов, когда Скорпиус не мельтешил рядом, — и он просто выпалил: 

— Роза, ты мне нравишься.

— Мой брат — дебил, — вынес вердикт Лоркан, о существовании которого Лисандр вообще забыл.

Лисандру было смешно; в какой-то степени. Только Роза не смеялась. 

— Я знаю, Лисандр. Мне нечего тебе на это ответить.

Это всё, что она сказала, и даже не улыбнулась, хотя обычно всегда улыбалась на глупости или что-то смешное. Роза молча рассматривала свои ботинки, и так горько, как в тот момент, Лисандру было лишь однажды: когда мама сказала, что они с отцом разводятся. 

Лисандр, конечно, не ждал, что Роза бросится ему в объятия. Но принять такой ответ он оказался не готов. Он тогда еще подумал, что надо как-то оправдаться, сказать какую-то чушь в духе «это никак не повлияет на нашу дружбу», но промолчал. 

— Иногда молчать полезно, — сказал ему Лоркан. — Особенно тебе, Лис.

Лисандр был благодарен ему за своеобразную поддержку; как минимум это не давало ему впасть в уныние.

— Мне очень жаль, Роза, — нелепо выдавил он. — Надеюсь, тебя это не обидело.

— Нет, нет. — Она отмахнулась, не смотря на Лисандра. — Давайте быстрее, иначе мы опоздаем.

Они с Розой сдружились на втором курсе — из-за магозоологии. Роза очень много знала, наверное, обо всех магических тварях и мечтала их изучать, когда закончит Хогвартс. Лисандр в этом ее поддержал, и счету не было тем нелепым спорам о волшебных свойствах ядов, рогов, копыт, наростов...

А вот со Скорпиусом отношения у Лисандра не сложились. Замкнутый, угрюмый, зажатый — он не вписывался в образ сына бывшего Пожирателя смерти, и на Слизерине Скорпиуса не любили и часто дразнили. Сам Лисандр активного участия в этом не принимал, но в основном из-за Розы. Он не хотел, чтобы Роза расстраивалась из-за этого.

***

— А я тебе говорю, что если ты хочешь подманить серпопарда, то простой кошачьей звенелкой ты не отделаешься, Лисандр!

— Ты не права, он из семейства кошачьих, мой прадед писал, что на нее можно приманить зуву! А мама сказала, что так и есть, и с серпопардом так же будет!

— Вот поедем в Египет и узнаем, кто прав.

— Главное, чтобы поездка не в один конец получилась. Серпопарды, всё-таки, еще и змеи... наполовину.

— Поэтому нужна не только звенелка, Лисандр!

В основном Роза была очень спокойной. В основном. Большую часть времени. Но когда дело доходило до чьих-то повадок — она могла часами спорить, и Лисандр обожал это. 

Лисандр никогда не говорил ей, что знает о тварях чуть-чуть больше, чем она — спасибо, семья, — и иногда специально уступал в спорах. В эти моменты Лисандр чувствовал себя счастливым по-особенному; ни Альбус, ни Скорпиус, никто на курсе не сможет разделить с ней этого.

А он мог.

***

В какой-то момент у Лисандра получилось отвлечься от Розы. Скорее случайно: тогда, летом перед шестым курсом, мама первый раз взяла его с собой в экспедицию. Они два месяца провели в Америке, изучая подводных пантер. Тогда Лисандр всё свое свободное время посвящал этому. И даже когда получил от Розы письмо, ответил ей не сразу.

В письме Роза рассказывала ему, как она, Скорпиус и Альбус отдохнули в Норе, и что ей завидно, что он, Лисандр, может наблюдать за интересными пантерами, а она в Лондоне слушает, как жалуется на свою несчастную жизнь Хьюго. Еще Роза писала об одном разговоре со Скорпиусом; он в очередной раз сказал ей, что магозоология — занудство, и Розе придется до конца жизни копаться в гиппогрифьем дерьме. 

Лисандру не понравилось это. Он уловил в письме Розы усталость. И его удивила одна маленькая деталь: она впервые за всю их переписку пожаловалась на Скорпиуса. 

Лисандр написал ей ответ. Посоветовал поговорить со Скорпиусом, попытаться как-то убедить его в том, что магозоологи не только в дерьме копаются, но и занимаются другими интересными вещами. И что магозоология не менее интересна, чем колдопсихиатрия, которой Скорпиус увлекался. Что он скоро вернется и они обязательно поговорят об этом.

Но подводные пантеры в тот момент его интересовали больше, чем Роза и Скорпиус вместе взятые.

***

— Ну, как оно, ты их видел?

Они встретились в первый же день после каникул. Глаза у Розы горели.

— Видел! А одну даже потрогал за хвост!

Рядом с Розой с безразличным видом стоял Скорпиус. Ему было плевать и на подводных пантер, и на их хвосты, и Лисандр не понимал, как вообще Роза выносит это угрюмое выражение лица каждый день.

— Расскажи мне всё!

— Давай вы потом поговорите. 

Лисандр даже рта раскрыть не успел: Скорпиус взял Розу за руку и потянул в Большой зал.

— Прости, Лисандр. — Роза виновато кивнула, помахала рукой. 

Лисандр злился. Затмевающая всё увлеченность подводными пантерами осталась где-то в Мичигане, а ситуация с Розой снова стала настоящей.

Он пришёл в гостиную, застал там Лоркана и рассказал ему о случившимся. 

— И он просто увел ее, Лоркан. И она с ним ушла. — Лисандр тяжело выдохнул и опустился на диван. — Я даже рассказать ничего не успел.

— Да сделай ты с ним уже что-нибудь, Лис. — Лоркан как всегда невозмутимо сидел на холодном полу и читал, кажется, «Историю магии». — Это не очень нормально, что какой-то утырок не дает вам даже поговорить. Не украдешь же ты ее у него. 

Воровать Розу у Скорпиуса Лисандр не собирался.

— А что я ему скажу, Лоркан? Что он кусок гиппогрифьевого дерьма? Это не подействует, его уже как только не обзывали.

Лоркан отложил книгу, снял очки и посмотрел на него. Лисандр прочел на его лице «мой брат — дебил» и улыбнулся.

— Во-первых, не ему, а Розе. Она прислушается к тебе...

— Мне Розе сказать, что Скорпиус кусок говна? 

Лоркан засмеялся:

— Может быть и стоит. Ты меня перебил... а вообще знаешь, может тебе и Скорпиусу стоит это сказать. Ты никогда ему напрямую отпор не давал, Лисандр. Почему эта мысль тебе никогда в голову не приходила?

— Приходила и не раз. Ты же знаешь. — Лисандр откинул голову назад и посмотрел в потолок. — Роза расстроится. 

— Подумаешь. Ты иногда ведешь себя как нюня. Роза то, Роза се. Хоть раз бы послал нахер этого Малфоя. Глядишь, и Роза на тебя иначе посмотрит. Но с ней поговорить тебе точно стоит.

Лисандру хотелось попросить Розу открыть глаза, приглядеться к Скорпиусу, увидеть, как сильно она изменилась под его влиянием. Но он не хотел лезть туда, куда его лезть не просили. Роза не дура — Лисандр оправдывался сам перед собой — разберется. 

Только время шло, а ничего не менялось. В какой-то момент они стали видеться только на уроках по уходу за магическими существами, и Роза постоянно извинялась: в другой раз, не сегодня, простите, мальчики, я обязательно с вами встречусь через пару дней.

Пара дней проходила, а Роза так и не появлялась.

И в конце концов, Лисандр стал ходить на свидания. Даже познакомил Альбуса со своей несостоявшейся девушкой Селестой. У Лисандра с ней ничего не получилось, и дальше хождения за ручку не пошло, и обманывать Селесту он не хотел. А Альбусу она очень понравилась; он очень мило за ней ухаживал, дарил цветы, таскался в библиотеку, даже двери придерживал — хотя раньше Лисандр такого за ним не замечал.

Лисандр после этого заметил, как во многом схожи были Альбус со Скорпиусом. Одни и те же проблемы: деспотичные родители в разводе, никакого уважения одногруппников, замкнутость; оба любили самоутверждаться. Только подход к решению этих проблем оказался разным: Альбус менялся, Скорпиус — нет.

После того, как Альбус начал встречаться с Селестой, Лисандр и Лоркан решили пуститься во все тяжкие; и в итоге оба приобрели не самую лучшую — как Лисандру казалось, — репутацию. 

— Сколько у вас с Лорканом девушек-то было за эти полгода, Лис? — спросил у него как-то Альбус.

— Много, — ответил вместо него Лоркан.

Лисандр сидел молча. Он наблюдал за читавшей книгу Розой. Альбус смеялся: он хорошо понимал, что эта тема — последняя, которую бы Лисандр хотел обсуждать в присутствии Розы.

— И у тебя, Лисандр, тоже?

— И у меня тоже.

— Что ты пристал к ним, Альбус. — Роза прикрыла книгу и бросила на Лоркана и Лисандра короткий взгляд. — Просто мальчики повзрослели.

***

Однажды к Лисандру подошел Альбус. Он выглядел задумчивым, — сильнее, чем обычно, — и явно в чем-то сомневался.

Лисандр подумал тогда: наверное, что-то с Селестой, ведь они сегодня ходили на свидание. Поссорились может, или еще что-то. 

Но оказалось, что дело не в свидании, не в ссоре, и вообще — не в Селесте.  
— Скорпиус изменяет Розе с моей младшей сестрой, — выпалил Альбус. — Я думаю, тебе стоит об этом знать.  
А Лисандр не знал, как ему реагировать. Он ярко представил Скорпиуса и Лили вместе; представил, что случится с Розой, когда она узнает. Ничего хорошего.  
— Не говори ей, Ал. — Лисандр потёр лицо ладонью.  
— Да как ей не говорить, Лисандр, он доводит ее каждый день, его как будто прокляли с тех пор, как они вместе. Ни дня еще не было, чтобы они не ссорились. А теперь это. И Скорпиус мой друг, и Лили и Роза мои сестры...

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Если мы пойдем разбираться, окажемся виноватыми... если нет, то будем виноваты перед ней еще сильнее.

Лисандр правда не знал, что ему делать. Он вспомнил историю Селесты: как рассказала своей подруге про измену, и та перестала разговаривать с ней на несколько месяцев. 

В этот момент в гостиную зашел Скорпиус, с настолько довольной улыбкой на лице, что и Лисандру, и Альбусу всё стало ясно. Скорпиус посмотрел сначала на Альбуса, затем — на Лисандра и вдруг остановился.

— Альбус, язык как помело, да? 

Альбус и Лисандр знали: Скорпиус читает их как открытую книгу, буквально роется у них в мозгах. Лисандр пытался заставлять себя не думать о том, как его кулак впечатается в малфоевскую физиономию и какое наслаждение он от этого испытает.

Не получалось.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Скамандер. Роза — моя. Остальное тебя не касается, понял?

Лисандр не понимал. Он не понимал, почему Скорпиус так отчаянно цепляется за Розу, если нашел себе другую, почему ему нужно, чтобы Роза была рядом. Но больше этого он не понимал, почему Скорпиус унижал ее и обесценивал всё, что она делает.

Как и не понимал того, почему Роза всё еще с ним. Она умная, красивая, талантливая...

— И не твоя, Лисандр, правда? — Скорпиус ухмыльнулся в ответ на его мысли.

— До поры, Скорпиус. 

Он видел, как Скорпиус разозлился. Он стер с его лица это довольное выражение, и пусть не кулаком, но хотя бы — словом.

— До какой, Лисандр? Тебе яиц не хватит. Мы тут втроем это прекрасно понимаем.

Лисандр поджал губы. Он должен был ей сказать.

***

Лисандр выловил Розу после занятий по уходу за магическими тварями.

— Что случилось, Лисандр? — Роза улыбнулась. — Ты какой-то нервный.

Лисандр глубоко вдохнул. Вот он прямо сейчас возьмет и скажет ей, что ей нужно уйти от Скорпиуса. Что Скорпиус ей изменяет. Что она заслуживает лучшего.

— Лисандр?

— Как у вас...дела со Скорпиусом?

Лисандр, ты полный дебил.

— Всё в порядке, вроде... — Роза поправила сумку на плече. — Нет, мы ссоримся, конечно... иногда. Но в целом всё хорошо, да. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Лисандр смотрел на нее и просто не мог найти слов, чтобы объяснить, почему. И да, слов этих всего было три: он тебе изменяет, — но Лисандр просто не смог.

— Ты грустишь в последнее время. Вот я и решил...

Лисандру было неловко.

— Да я нервничаю из-за экзаменов, тебе показалось.

— Ну хорошо. 

— Я пойду.

Роза улыбнулась ему на прощание и пошла вперед.

— Роза! — Лисандр крикнул ей в спину.

Просто скажи ей.

— Чего? 

— Он всё еще считает, что тебе не стоит становится магозоологом?

Трус.

***

— Ты сказал ей?

Альбус и Лоркан смотрели на Лисандра в упор. Они втроем сидели на ступеньках у входа в Хогвартс.

— Нет. Я не смог.

— Такой шанс упустил, — задумчиво вывел Лоркан. — Должен был сказать.

Альбус кивнул, соглашаясь. А Лисандр только и смог, что опустить голову. Он разглядывал камешки у ботинок и вспоминал, как улыбнулась ему Роза, сказав, что всё в порядке.

Он должен был ей сказать. И конечно, он всё ещё мог это сделать. Гипотетически. Но понимал, что не сможет. 

Большую часть времени Лисандру казалось, что проблема была в Скорпиусе. В том, что Скорпиус держал Розу, не давал ей уйти. А Роза держалась и не уходила. И что он, Лисандр, несчастный, лелеет в одиночестве свою к ней любовь.

Но на деле получилось, что Лисандр был просто трусом. И ничего не сделал для того, чтобы показать Розе, как она ему дорога, и что он готов за нее заступиться, чтобы там ни было. Даже не попытался.

Потому что боялся: Роза оттолкнет его и его заботу, расстроится из-за его слов, перестанет с ним разговаривать. 

И в ее безразличии к нему был виноват сам Лисандр

— Знаю. — Лисандр посмотрел на Лоркана.

— Я сам скажу. Позже, — добавил Альбус. — Она должна узнать.

***

Когда Роза ворвалась к Лисандру в комнату, он всё понял.

Нет, она не прибежала к нему с признаниями в в любви; Роза стояла перед ним и беззвучно плакала. Это было на каникулах, перед самым Рождеством. Как потом рассказала мама, Роза вылетела из камина, пробежала мимо Лоркана, мимо нее и деда, прямо к Лисандру в комнату. «Была у Молли», — подумал Лисандр. 

— Что случилось, Роза?

Она опустилась на кровать рядом с ним, свесила ноги.

— Он изменял мне. Я сама сегодня увидела, Альбус сказал мне, — Роза глубоко вдохнула, — я до последнего не хотела в это верить, Лис, я не знаю, прости, что я здесь и всё это говорю, мне так тяжело, — Роза задыхалась и захлебывалась своими же словами, — и с кем, Лис, с моей сестрой, Лис.

— Он всё равно никогда тебя не заслуживал, Роза. — Они сидели у него на кровати, и он обнимал ее за плечи.

— Наверное, я не знаю. — Роза пыталась успокоиться и периодически шмыгала носом; ее кудри растрепались, а глаза покраснели. Лисандр со скрытым ужасом прокручивал в голове мысль: если бы он сказал ей сразу, ничего бы этого не произошло. Может быть, Роза не увидела бы Скорпиуса и Лили вместе, может быть, ей было бы проще это пережить. Наверняка Лисандр знать не мог. Но и за молчание себя простить — тоже.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. — Лисандр глубоко вдохнул. — Я знал. Мне рассказал Альбус. И я хотел тебе сказать, — он прислонился щекой к виску Розы, — когда выловил тебя после урока. Не смог только. Прости.

Она усердно закивала и уткнулась носом ему в плечо.

— Не извиняйся. Хорошо, что ты не сказал. Я бы всё равно тебе не поверила.

Лисандр засмеялся и потрепал ее по макушке. От Розы приятно пахло морозом, выпечкой и совсем немного — пылью. 

— Знаешь, Лисандр...— Роза посмотрела на него с прищуром.

— Что?

— Ты мне так и не рассказал про подводных пантер...

И Лисандр начал рассказывать: про Америку, про то, какие подводные пантеры смешные, и что у индейцев есть поверье, будто пантеры приносят несчастье тому, кто их увидел, но на самом деле это не так. Он долго описывал Розе, как интересно было наблюдать за повадками змеи у кошачьих, и какие у них интересные, длинные усы, и что он даже хотел Розе привезти один, который нашел неподалеку, — мама запретила, их могли остановить на границе.

Под конец Роза сидела уже сонная. 

— Тебе нужно поспать. Тяжелый был день.

— Я не хочу.

Роза ещё долго сопротивлялась, но в конце концов Лисандр уложил ее на свою постель, снял с нее ботинки и накрыл одеялом.

Лисандр попросил маму связаться через камин с миссис Грейнджер-Уизли и сказать, чтобы она не волновалась; что Роза у них и всё в порядке.

Лоркан очень долго допрашивал его; они сидели на лестнице у входа и курили обычные маггловские сигареты, а Лоркан повторял:

— Я же говорил, — и Лисандр с ним соглашался. 

— Что теперь делать будешь, братец?

— Ничего, Лоркан, я ничего не буду делать.

— У тебя есть такой шанс, ты не должен его потерять! 

— Лоркан.

— Да чего? Я же не говорю тебе идти делать ей предложение руки и сердца прямо сейчас, пока она спит в твоей комнате...просто не тормози, Лис. А то ты как всегда. Всё просрешь. 

Когда утром Роза спустилась на завтрак, вся помятая и с опухшими глазами, Лисандр уступил ей свое место за столом и наблюдал с кресла. 

— Если у тебя аппетит не пропал, значит, всё порядке, — рассудил он.

— Простите, что я вчера так...вломилась без приглашения, тетя Луна. Непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Луна лишь пожала плечами, философски подметив, что у Розы просто слишком много мозгошмыгов в голове. Роза с ней согласилась.

***

Потом начался один из самых странных периодов в жизни Лисандра. Он готовился к ЖАБА, они с Розой периодически готовились вместе, иногда к ним присоединялись Лоркан, Альбус с Селестой. Без Скорпиуса всем дышалось легче.

Роза иногда впадала в уныние, и Лисандр слушал ее — и много злился. Обычно под конец разговора он и злобой это назвать не мог, и к нему возвращалось то самое чувство горечи.

Розе было больно, и с этим Лисандр ничем не мог ей помочь. 

— Если тебе нужна моя помощь, ты только скажи. — Лисандр заправил за ухо выпавшую у Розы из прически прядь. — Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Иногда Роза так же быстро приходила в себя, и Лисандр знал, что ей нужно время: не чтобы забыть Скорпиуса, а чтобы вспомнить, какой она была до всего этого.

***

Скорпиус постоянно бросал на нее удивленные взгляды. Особенно под конец года, когда Розе окончательно полегчало, и она стала отвлекаться на повседневные дела и больше времени проводить с друзьями. Лисандр замечал это и про себя злился: Лили надоела Скорпиусу, он наигрался. Но к Розе он его не подпустит.

Однажды он обнял Розу прямо в Большом зале — и эти объятия были такими же дружескими, как всегда. Роза спорила с Селестой о том, на что можно приманить кляксового бякоклешеня, кроме мелких рачков, и от нелепости этого спора стало смешно всем. Зачем приманивать к себе кого-то, кто будет тебе целую неделю приносить неудачу. Лисандр обнимал Розу со спины, пока она размахивала руками и пыталась дать подзатыльник Лоркану за его «опять вы со своими зверями». 

Лисандр видел, как Скорпиус смотрел. И совсем как-то по-ребячески подумал: она больше не твоя, надеясь, что он прямо сейчас читает его мысли. Скорпиус совсем так же по-ребячески поцеловал Лили, когда Роза посмотрела на них.

***

Они с Розой встретились тем же летом, в Лондоне. Долго гуляли, разговаривали, делились впечатлениями, как они будут вместе всё исследовать обо всех тварях на свете, как поедут в экспедицию — и не в одну. Роза держала его за руку, пока они ели маггловское мороженое, и Лисандр почувствовал себя действительно счастливым. В этих касаниях не было ничего необычного, но Лисандр верил, очень хотел верить в то, что всё получится.

Было уже поздно, когда они собрались разойтись. Лисандр решил проводить Розу до дома — всё равно она жила в маггловской части Лондона. Он поздоровался с Гермионой, которая наблюдала за ними в окно, помахал Хьюго и, когда Роза попрощалась, протянул ей шнурок, на котором болтался странной формы клык.

— Это клык Гонакадета...

— Это который индейский морской волк? — перебила его Роза. — Я думала, они вымерли.

— Да, и нет, они не вымерли. В общем, этот клык, я купил его у торговца магической запрещенкой, когда был в Америке. Он принесет тебе удачу. — Он увидел, как Роза открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться. — И нет, ни один Гонакадет не погиб ради него.

— Ты что, серьезно хранил у себя зуб, чтобы отдать мне его через два года, Лисандр? — Роза улыбалась, уже натянув на шею шнурок. Клык покачивался, выделялся на фоне ее черной футболки. — Спасибо. Надеюсь, он действительно принесет мне удачу.

***

После этого он ухаживал за ней еще полгода. Они гуляли вместе, Роза поделилась с ним впечатлениями о поездке во Францию, о местном магическом цирке, в котором на ее удивление не оказалось животных и были только люди. Она рассказывала ему, что Лили совсем перестала приезжать в Нору, и позвала его и Лоркана в гости.

А закончилось всё тем, что они все вместе отмечали в Норе Рождество, и Лисандр, наблюдая за тем, как Роза смотрит на часы, осознал: с тех пор, как она плакала у него в комнате, прошел целый год. 

Целый год с ними не было Скорпиуса, целый год они впятером — вместе с Альбусом, Селестой и Лорканом — наслаждались жизнью, и Лисандр чувствовал облегчение.

Даже если Роза не полюбит его, даже если она не захочет быть с ним — он будет знать, что с ней всё в порядке, и у него есть такой друг, как она, друг, которого он любит и уважает.

***

Утром Роза сидит с ним на стареньком диване в гостиной, самые младшие Уизли бесятся, носятся, и шум их голосов заполняет собой всё пространство, в этом гуле слышно, как Гарри разговаривает с Гермионой, и Роза с Лисандром знают, что они обсуждают. Билл крутит на руках маленького Хьюго, Лоркан спорит с Селестой о роли негуманности методов Гиффорда Оллертона и значимости великанов для истории магического сообщества. 

В этой суматохе Лисандр не замечает, как Роза кладет ему голову на плечо и берет за руку. Он чувствует только, как колотится у него сердце и знает: сейчас произойдет что-то важное.

— Лисандр, как ты думаешь, у нас что-нибудь получится?

Когда тем же вечером Роза поцелует его — сама — под подзавядшей омелой, он будет знать: Роза не отдает дань уважения традициям. Она доверяет ему, и он собирается оправдать это доверие всеми возможными и невозможными способами.

***

Лисандр и Роза договорились встретиться в парке в половину четвертого. Он ждет ее уже больше двадцати минут и нервничает. Они немного опаздывают, портключ закроется через час, а им еще до него добираться Мордред знает сколько. И самое нелепое во всём этом: Роза стоит от него в паре десятков метров, он видит ее рыжую макушку, видит, что она разговаривает со Скорпиусом.

У этого человека был абсолютный талант появляться так же неожиданно, как и исчезать.

Лисандр сам не понимает, почему нервничает. Он знает: Роза не причинит ему боль. Не ту, которую причинил ей Скорпиус когда-то очень давно. 

«Им просто нужно поговорить», — успокаивает себя Лисандр. Он боится не того, что Роза спустя пять лет вдруг решит вернуться к Скорпиусу. Он боится, что Скорпиус снова причинит ей боль.

Лисандр с облегчением выдыхает, когда Роза подбегает к нему — горящие глаза, высокий хвост, она налетает на него — они не виделись всего каких-то несколько дней, — обнимает, коротко целует.

— Он позвал меня выпить кофе. Я отказалась. 

— Ты же...

— Я знаю, знаю. Но я видела твое лицо и со всей ответственностью заявляю, что теперь у Скорпиуса Малфоя пищи для размышлений хватит на месяцы вперед. И вообще, поехали скорее, иначе наш портключ отправится без нас. 

— Главное, что серпопарды не убегут.

— Ты взял звенелку?

— Ты же говорила...

— Это было на четвертом курсе, Скамандер, давай быстрее.

Их впереди ждал Египет, серпопарды, а всё остальное не имело никакого значения.


End file.
